


The Sippy Cup Game

by Serabelus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Board Games, Can someone help me tag this?, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Sippy Cup, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, gang having fun, putting my fav relationships, weird author several years back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: A game, a Sippy Cup Game, makes the crew have fun in weird, inappropriate ways... and did that cup just... Nah, that would be impossible.Strawhat crew enjoys a random, the author is crazy and doesn't understand humor, type of game.(Updated every Wednesday and Saturday)(Was done back in 2010 )





	1. The sippy cup game

**Author's Note:**

> (May remake this because it was done back in 2010 thus horribly written, but I'll still post it!)
> 
> Yes, I know horrible grammar, spelling, and it's poorly written. I struggled with writing when I was younger. English isn't that easy when you don't understand how to properly use it both grammar wise and that. --^ as Stated may reboot this.

Chapter One

Ace grinned as he looked at the straw hat crew until he coughed loud and clear to catch Sanji's attention.

"Yes, Ace?" Sanji didn't bother to look at the fire fruit user as he cleaned up the kitchen before making the food.

"I bought your crew a game." Sanji didn't show any sign of turning around still before Ace coughed a bit harsher. "And it requires a group of nine to play… I thought that you guys could play tonight…" Ace felt the tic mark form on his head before he sighed. "I think you and the crew would like to play, Sanji san, so please play."

Finally turning around, the pink gloves still on his hands from scrubbing the counter did Sanji look and read the title: Play your cards.

"I get the feeling you're cracking up inside about this." Ace smiled before he headed out to the door shouting for Luffy, his brother, to gather his crew and come up to the galley. The noise that ensued was one no human should have listened to.

Luffy had literally threw all of the crew out on the deck, which had been all but Zoro up in the crow's nest training before he too ran into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Sooo…" he asked looked around for what he expected to be food. "Where's the meat?" Ace nearly slapped his own forehead before pointing to the table and whispering something into Luffy's ears that caused his face to brighten even more.

"NEH! REALLY ACE!" Luffy barely spoke these words before he was out of the kitchen, running up to where his first mate was – where Zoro being shocked shouted at Luffy – to open a window before jumping, first mate and all, out of it to quickly reach the kitchen once again.

"GOT HIM!" Luffy shouted making everyone wince before Zoro was dropped to the ground holding his hands to his ears, must be due to how loud the yell was right near his ear that Luffy righteously gave.

"Good, Luffy, now why don't you all start on this game I picked out. Just. For. You." Nami was the first to open her mouth until she and the others felt the heat rising off of Ace's skin. "Have fun."

With these final words, Ace strolled out of the door and chuckled as the crew remained, one still deaf, in the room looking at the game they were 'forced' to play.

"I'll read the rules." Nami treaded the distance and lifted off the lid to see a sippy cup full of a white substance stating with two words: Losers sippy. Then as Nami began to read, along with an added rule Ace tossed in for fun, was: "Those who fail this game or do not participate much drink from this sippy for a week… I WILL know if you do not use it." Nami paused before she looked up at the crew and grimaced to the drink until she continued with the actual rules.

"There are three different play cards: Blue, Yellow, and Purple." She listed off each action that the cards would make. "Then there are Bonus cards: White and Pink." As she read the instructions for these she looked at the crew with curiosity. "So I guess it's a gambling game where a person is put in awkward situations." The whole crew, but Zoro trying to stop the still ringing ring in his ears, and they motioned her to go on. "Then there is the Death cards: these cards are only one color, Black." She paused. "They don't say anything about them other then they kill you."

"I'm getting the Cardiology sickness," Usopp stated as he backed away.

"Are you volunteering to drink from a sippy an entire week?" Robin chuckled out as she sat down as Nami gave her the instructions to read over in case something were to happen.

"No."

"Then by the rule laid down by Ace, you must play."

Zoro frowned seeing the game and sighed, "Why did we let him bring the game on board?"

"He said it was fun!" Luffy jumped into his seat slamming his hand down on the table waiting.

"Fine, let's get this over with then." The crew gathered around, Sanji still cleaning the kitchen a bit, and the cards were passed out to them all. The sippy cup sat in the middle with a gleam that was unnatural as it stared them all down with one promise 'You'll be the laughing stalk'.

"The first to play a card is the youngest, pick who you want to choose a card, Doctor san." The person Chopper picked was Zoro who grumbled as he picked up a card and nearly blanched at what he read before slamming it onto the table.

"HELL NO!" the crew blinked before looking at him for an answer.

"Are you giving up?"

"No, I'm refusing."

"That is giving up," Nami smirked. "Oh, Robin, doesn't it say something about numbers in the rules?"

"Yes, all of those who participate must have a number. I think who joined the crew should work, don't you, navigator san." Name nodded before looking at Luffy.

"Luffy is one, Zoro is two, I'm three, Usopp you are four, Sanji is five, Chopper is six, Robin san is seven, Franky is eight, and Brook here is nine." The crew nodded before they turned to look Zoro with a smile on their faces.

"I'm not doing it."

"Zoro," Nami spoke sickly sweet to him. "Do it or drink the damn sippy cup now." Zoro froze looking at the gloop inside it and nodded before standing up heading over to Luffy and paused looking at the crew as a bright red stain crossed his face as he dipped his head down and kissed Luffy for a full five seconds before pulling away.

"There." Luffy blinked, but he giggled a bit and watched Zoro back to his seat.

"Zoro taste good."

"Shut up!"

"Wait… what just happened…" Usopp asked as he reached over picking up the card and reading it before screaming the same thing Zoro did when he first read it.

"What does it say?" Chopper asked.

"Kiss number one for a full five seconds with tongue action." The crew looked at Zoro and Luffy as they gaped.

"TONGUE!" Even Sanji was blinking as he eyed the game and considered 'maybe a sippy cup wouldn't be a bad idea…'.


	2. Chapter Two

As the crew calmed down Nami had rushed out of the room and came back minutes later with a nine-digit dice she had stolen from a casino a long while back, most likely crocodiles, to set it on the table with her newly bought camera around her neck.

"We'll now roll from here on to see who's next." Zoro faulted as he stood up slamming his hand on the table with enough force some of the cards shifted.

"So what was me kissing Luffy for? Testing!" Nami grinned like the sadist she was making Zoro drop to the chair rubbing the back of his head as he refused to look at her again. "Yeah… uh… let's just … get moving on with this game."

"Zoro… Hold the sippy cup and I won't increase your debt." Zoro jolted to look at Nami with her camera up.

"HELL NO!" he paused before grabbing the die and rolling it. "There, seven, your turn Robin." Zoro turned his head as Robin chuckled leaning over grabbing a card face down beneath Zoro.

"Thank you, swordsman san." As she flipped the card over to read it she paused to look up into the face of Usopp. "Ah, sniper kun, may I borrow your chair?" Usopp passed as he looked up and slowly nodded as he stood up and walked to where Sanji was still cleaning up his area in the kitchen.

Robin began to take off her shirt, much to everyone's short yelp of, "What are you doing!"

Sanji, at this moment, turned around before the cloth fell from his hands while his mouth hung open.

"Ro-Robin CHWAN!" Robin sat in Usopp's chair her legs spread out wide with the short skirt riding up a bit revealing her lacy underwear.

"Ah, I think you all understand the card's meaning then?" the crew nodded, some with nose bleeds others trying not to faint with a happy smile. As she stood up she lifted up the sippy cup, a pink color, and set it near Zoro. "Why don't we have Swordsman san hold this, I believe it would be very… interesting… Navigator san, why don't we all take pictures with it?"

Instantly Nami brightened up, after wiping the lustful smirk from what she saw, and nodded.

"Fine." With that Zoro leaned forward, still blushing madly, as he lifted the cup up and gave it a disgusting look. "This good?"

"No."

"It's not going anywhere near my face, Nami." Nami gave a sigh as she snapped the shot.

"I believe it is my turn to roll the die?" Robin smiled as she began to roll the dice watching as it rolled one. "Ah Luffy san, it is your turn." Luffy gleamed as he jumped up and picked up a card.

"Hehe, my card says I have to-."

"Don't TELL US!" Nami shouted before recoiling her tone. "Just do what the card says." Luffy nodded as he walked over to Zoro grabbing his hand and pulling him up to the clear area of the kitchen while quickly stripping Zoro of his shirt.

"O-oi!" Zoro stepped back nearly hitting the wall. "What the hell did that card say?"

"hehe, Nami said not to tell… Undress Zoro!" the crew laughed as Luffy stripped off his vest before returning to undoing Zoro's pants, who reluctantly stayed still while blushing with a vibrant color of red. As time slowly went on Zoro stood only in his boxers staring at an evenly naked captain who slow danced near Zoro who just blinked dumbly as everyone cheered and whooped for Zoro to also dance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Zoro wanted to run his hand across his face but he began to dance, at first timidly, before Luffy and Zoro held each other on ones should or waist slowly forgetting about the crew being around them before they both jumped at the sound of Nami's camera clicked signifying now was the perfect time to get away from each other.

"Wow." Sanji just blinked when Luffy and Zoro sat down both in their underwear. "Uh, okay, we'll strike that now and get on to Luffy rolling the dice for us." Luffy nodded quickly doing what he was told with a flushed face from the close dance.

"F-fi-five." Luffy stuttered out as he slightly shifted in his seat.

Sanji jumped up from his spot, the rag which he had barely picked up fell to the ground, to stare at the dice and see for himself that it was his own number.

"Shit!"

"Pick a card, scardy brow." Zoro looked over to see Sanji frowning at him before firmly getting to the table and leaning across it to grab a card for himself. Slowly he read over the card before standing up and giving a deep breath.

"I am not enjoying this game anymore." The crew raised their brow before Sanji looked at them all in their face before pushing Zoro's chair back and swinging his leg over Zoro's legs to sit facing the swordsman's bewildered face. "When this is over I'm going to FORCE a sippy cup down your throat, shitty Marimo."

"If this is over I'm taking a bath in the sea…" Zoro felt Sanji shift before a blush crept about.

"Don't move shit cook." Sanji and the crew looked down, Sanji's hands firmly squeezing Zoro's broad shoulders. Zoro's head was titled down his forehead resting on Sanji's shoulder.

Both were blushing now.

"Oi! Don't think anything of this!"

"Then don't move!" Sanji shifted to argue more before Zoro's hands gripped Sanji's waist.

"I said don't move." It was a deep-throated growl that made everyone in the room shiver. Slowly Zoro looked up and then to Luffy. "Roll again, Captain."

_All the while a pink sippy cup watched Zoro and Sanji before laughing to its self: The game was just getting good… he wondered who would get his sweet juice before he shifted his gaze to Luffy to see who was the next roll._


	3. Chapter Three

Sanji continued to sit on Zoro's lap because the crew joked a bit to him, it never stated he had a time limit. So by order of Nami he was forced to stay which quickly the crew decided it would be an interesting new rule.

"Do I have to roll again?" Luffy complained after five minutes of waiting for Nami to stop squealing like… well, Luffy wasn't sure but it scared him a bit at how she was enjoying the obvious embarrassing situation her nakama were in.

"Yes." Zoro had his head again on Sanji's shoulder as he still tried to control his breathing from every move Sanji made on his lap, though it didn't help when Nami had stated that Sanji really wasn't straddling Zoro correctly and the cook had moved to that both of their chests were touching.

"Okay, fine." Luffy picked up the dice and dropped it onto the table where it spun on it axes towards the sippy cup. Finally, it stopped at eight and all looked up to see Franky raising a brow and looking at Sanji's own cards on the far counter.

The walk was more of two giant leaps of fear towards the other side of the kitchen with a jumping skid to the counter where Sanji's card where before the card Franky has picked was swiped up into Franky's giant hand. He read over it in silence before grinning shouting out how 'Supaaa' this would be.

Instantly the crew looked around hoping that they were not the one who was picked, Sanji shifting on Zoro lap making him growl out for the shitty cook to quit it. Slowly Franky began to cry as he grabbed one of Sanji's clean rags from a draw and walked over to Sanji and Zoro before began bawling.

"Cook bro!" instantly Zoro began to curse the cook as he fidgeted in Zoro's lap. "Will you go on-." A deep-throated moan left Zoro as his grip on Sanji's hips tightened to try and quell the frantic fussing yet it seemed to only increase it as Sanji tried to get out of the two uncomfortable situations.

"Will you go on a date-." Again Zoro moaned and the crew couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Franky to snap out that he had to hurry and finish what he was saying and stop pausing when the shitty ass cook would rile the first mates up.

Again the crew just laughed a bit more before Franky gripped Sanji's hand a smile on his face while still crying over how he wanted to date Sanji soon and hoping that the cook would also agree. The crew waited for Sanji's reply as Franky had dropped to his knees still bawling with Zoro's own moan coming from the background muffled by Sanji's clothing.

"Uh, I-I suppose I c-can do it…." Sanji blushed as Zoro said something low causing Sanji to blink and move his mouth like a fish out of water. "No." the crew gave disheartened sighs before Franky stood up muttering about how cold the reply was and took longer to sit down his head hanging.

"Ah, do not worry, Franky san, I believe your rejection has to do with Zoro's current condition." Franky looked up to nod when Zoro wrapped his hands fully around the cook possessively.

"It seems dear swordsman san is becoming a little possessive of this situation he and Cook san are in." Robin chuckled as Franky reached over grabbing the dice and almost tipping over the sippy cup, which was glaring at Zoro and Sanji for not being scared of it.

"Okay, the next person to do something is-." Franky gave the dice a hard shack and let it go soaring through the air and falling into Brooks opened mouth before landing on his hands resting on the table.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook exclaimed holding it up the number to look at. "If it would have landed in my eyes it would be called snake eyes! Yohohohoh!"

Luffy stood up stretching to his number and he grinned as he stood up and walked behind Franky to grab a card for himself. The time was stressful; some were watching Zoro nuzzle Sanji's neck while Sanji seemed to move in short thrusting motions in the green-haired lap.

"Eh?" Luffy tilted his head to look at Franky. "hehe." Franky blinked before Luffy jumped into the cyborg's lap staring out at everyone while the back of his head was against Franky's left shoulder.

"Haha, I got someone sitting on my lap also, SUPAA!" the crew busted into small fits as Luffy stretched grabbing the die and rolling for the next person… cough… torment.

"SANJI!" Luffy stretched back hitting Franky on his metal nose, though the cyborg didn't flinch like everyone else watching did.

Sanji turned to look at the crew before his eyes widened and he jumped out of Zoro's lose grip causing said person to look up surprised until he realized what had been going on.

"Oh, uh…" Sanji blushed trying to hide the bulge in his pants while leaning over the table and picking a card from Luffy's pile. When he looked at the card he stood up kicking a bit as Zoro's chair as he took a few mental breathers to hopefully calm down enough.

"Okay, ready." Sanji turned, his face holding no emotions, before walking over to Brook with the skulls mouth set in an 'o' wondering what was going to happen. The tone that came out was so monotone voice, "I want to screw you to the ground."

The whole room went silent before Zoro stood up in his boxers and ripped the card out of Sanji's hand and read the content that Sanji had read only five minutes before.

"It really says… holy shit, you just said that to…"

"Yohohohoho! I'm afraid I can't help with your request… I'm all bones!" the crew fell to their hands and knees to laugh while he finished this off with a fantastic. "Skull joke!"


	4. Chapter Four

The crew took time to come over the hilarity of the situations thrust upon each and every one of them. So after deep breaths, a potty break, and a snack because Sanji was still trying to clean up, though the 'high' of sitting on Zoro's lap was still causing problems for him.

"Okay since we've taken our breaks we should-."

"Hey." The sudden intrusion made the crew jump as Ace walked in yawning a bit. "Are you enjoying the game?" the crew just continued to watch him making a slight raise of his brow before sitting on the edge of the table. "Am I missing something?"

"What the hell are you doing with this type of game!" Ace blinked as he looked at each crew and then down to the game scattered across the table.

"I did nothing, I bought it for you guys?" he blinked again as he waited a bit. "I want to watch."

No one missed the smirk that danced across his face as he looked at the cards and at a few choice people.

Sanji, being the last to play, picked up the dice and glared at Ace who gave one of his cheery confused expressions at the glaring disgust.

"Four." The two looked at Usopp, why Ace knew it was Usopp was anyone's guess, as he shakily stood up, this was his first time, after all, to pick up a card Sanji had quickly gone to snatch up for him when Usopp failed to move.

"So?" Ace asked trying to read what was impossible to see with the shaking hands. "Usopp?"

The fact that Usopp was silent was enough that the crew plus Ace felt that this was going to be a drastic scene.

Without a warning, Usopp was around the table, his grip tight on his chair as he went to the clean area where Zoro and Luffy had their dance. While he slammed the chair down his breathing was even but his eyes were tight with fear and unease as he walked back to the table and grabbed Franky to steer him into the chair.

"Okay." The crew watched as Usopp walked back to the table to grab Ace's wrist to yank him to his feet. "Now I can start." The crew, Ace mostly, just gapped as Usopp began to rub against Ace's crotch.

The crew slowly began to laugh, mostly Luffy at his brother's expense, before Ace turned to look at them all not even being able to even move one bit. Slowly Ace felt his body being pushed towards Franky before Usopp's hands were dipping into his waistband.

"I guess Ace is now free grabs for the cards." Nami leaned forward before another grin bloomed on her face. "Usopp, take off your shirt!" the crew cheered at this thought only to witness Ace blinking before trying to push away.

"Yeah, Usopp!" Franky stood up cheer with the roll of his arms.

The poor cowardly captain nodded as his shirt came off but due to his overalls being his shirt they slipped to the ground to receive cheers and a madly blushing Ace. Usopp switched positions with Ace so his back and butt faced Franky who slightly blushed.

"What is going on!" Ace asked his hands gripping Usopp's shoulders to push him away.

"Well," Brook grabbed the Card Usopp had. "Usopp kun has to turn on Franky by any means."

"AND HE'S USING ME!"

"We've all done something similar." Nami pointed out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I BUY?" Ace paused before looking at his brother closer to nearly fall back with a nosebleed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO LUFFY!"

"He danced with Zoro naked." Ace opened his mouth but he blinked when a tongue was shoved into his own mouth trailing over the top of his cavern causing him to moan with his closed eyes.

The crew gulped, Franky louder, when Ace's pants belt fell to the ground.

"Oi, U-Usopp I…" Franky stood up and grabbed Usopp's shoulder making him look up into the cyborg's glasses. "You worked me up and the crew." Both Ace and Usopp blushed realizing it was true.

"Okay… maybe another break would be a great idea right now." Brook stood up to walk to the fridge pulling out some milk and bear. "So, let's drink to this hilarity!"

Everyone nodded when they received their drink, Ace slipping out to take care of a growing problem, while Usopp sat in his chair joining Luffy and Zoro in the boxer club.

"Usopp, roll." Sanji cheered taking a drink with a smile. The game was becoming less of a problem and more fun.

The sippy cup just glared as everyone forgot about it. As Usopp rolled the dice the die hit the cup, who grinned and tipped over spilling over the edge where Zoro was sitting who jumped and shouted out curses before looking at the stain over the front of his boxers that was too similar to semen.

"Gross." Everyone continued to laugh as Sanji leaned over a bit to look at Zoro's crotch.

"I give you a ten Usopp, nice aim." Zoro raised his fist to hit Sanji but he was stopped by a pressure on his cock causing him to look down, also the crew, to see Luffy licking it up a bit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zoro hollered falling onto his back.

"It tastes good." Luffy giggled out but Sanji's hand on the captain's shoulder stopped him from cleaning up any more.

"Don't eat something you don't know what it is." Turning to face Usopp again he looked at the dice and felt his heart stop. It was Sanji's number. "Oh great, thanks for jinxing me, Marimo."

Zoro grinned sitting up a bit before glaring at the stuff decorating his chair, now unusable chair before he decided to join Sanji in standing up and leaning against the counters.

"Pick a card, genius." Sanji glared at Zoro as he grabbed his card, avoiding the mess also which he knew he had to clean up sooner or later.

The card Sanji read-only made Sanji bark with laughter as he pointed to Usopp to stand up and told him to bring the chair to where he had Franky prior.

"Enjoy all of this, cause this will never happen again." This was sent to everyone in the room.


	5. Chapter Five

Usopp, in his boxers, stared at Sanji as the 'I'll kill you when this is done' smile came to the cook's face.

"Hurry up, Sanji!" Nami called out sexily. Instantly Sanji nodded with a smile but it changed as his spine stiffened before a deep breath through the nose before straddling Usopp's legs before slowly moving his ass against Usopp's crotch.

Everyone laughed as they continued to watch Usopp staying still as a board as Sanji's rolling hips before Usopp's bandana fell to the ground, the scopes placed on Sanji's head as he stood up and took off his tai allowing it to fall to the floor covering Usopp's barefoot. In two steps Sanji's shoes were off and he placed his ass on Usopp's lap his hands winding up Usopp's bare legs to his waistband.

Usopp shivered under Sanji's touch before Sanji's torso twisted to have his lips hover over the others as his eye, half closed, looked into Usopp's own wide ones.

"Well, I think I did it well, don't you." Sanji noted as he looked down to see the bulge in Usopps boxers. Usopp nodded a bit surprised when Sanji trailed his hand down Usopp's cheek to cup his chin before chuckling as he stood up as his own bulge was visible.

"Good job, cook!" Nami cheered holding onto Robin's arm from her bout of dizziness.

"Thank you, Nami swan!" Sanji cheered before he rolled the dice having it land on Usopp's number who paled even worse.

"Not again!" Usopp cried out standing up with a bit of a problem before picking up a card from Sanji's deck to look at the color and read the words before a smile and cheerful laughter left his lips.

"Oi, Usopp, you okay?" Franky called out before walking near Usopp who nodded.

"Better than okay! I've been SPARED with by death!" the crew blinked before shouting 'EH' when Robin pointed out about the black card again the crew Lurched at Usopp who barely made it out of the kitchen with only seconds to spare while cheering.

"I can't believe this! Usopp gets free of… of this game!" Nami dropped to the ground almost feeling like she had to cry.

"Sanji, roll again." Zoro commanded wanting also to get a death card.

"Shut up and don't boss me around, shit cook." Yet the grouse was cut short as Sanji rolled the dice landing on Luffy's number. "Your turn to pick a card, Luffy." Sanji walked back over to Usopp's chair taking it even as Luffy pulled a card and laughed.

"Yay!" Jumping up Luffy ran out of the room and the crew blinked.

"Did… did Luffy also…" the answer was cut as Luffy came back in with Ace, his pants unbuttoned almost falling off if Ace's grip wasn't tight on one side.

"What do you want Luffy?" Ace came blushing when he got a few dog whistles from a couple of the crewmen.

"Ace, Ace!" Luffy, having left without any of them noticing at the time, returned with some chocolate bars. "Melt them on me!" Ace blinked before doing that, unsure why though.

"Fine, just don't eat yourself." Luffy nodded as the chocolate slowly covered his body. When Luffy was done those watching blinked, even more, when Ace leaned forward licking some chocolate that was near Luff's lips.

"Ace!" Luffy giggled as he broke away and headed over to Zoro's side. "READY ZORO!" Luffy sent everyone's hands up to their ears to block the inhuman noise.

"WAIT! What!" Ace blinked before seeing a giant grin covering Zoro's face as he stood up, his boxers tight in the front, before pushing Luffy back onto the table where everyone blinked as Zoro attacked Luff's chest, where most of the chocolate was still warmly dripping, until his tongue trailed over Luffy's nipple making the captain squirm a bit until Zoro trailed his tongue up and over Luffy's lips before kissing deep.

"hehe, Zoro taste really, really good." Luffy panted out as Zoro's tongue returned to licking and nibbling Luffy's shoulders.

"I always thought… Zoro hated sweets…" Ace pointed out.

"He does." Sanji hissed low with his eye burning with rage.

"Shut up, shitty cook." Zoro called out as he slipped his hand to grip Luffy's ass which caused Luffy to rub his chest against Zoro's before the captain gave a low moan.

"STOP FEELING UP MY BROTHER!" Ace called out rushing forward and throwing the two off each other even as his pants fell to the ground next to Sanji. "You okay, Luffy."

"hehe, Zoro taste really good!"

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Ace said before blushing as he noticed that he was pantless.

"Nami didn't say stop, it's against-."

"Zoro… it's okay… we couldn't speak…" Zoro looked at the blood running down Nami's nose before he laughed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to, huh, pervert."

"And who was feeling up their captain?" Zoro surrendered as he looked to the side with Nami's comment. "Good, Luffy roll the dice." Luffy barely picked up the dice before Sanji grabbed the chocolate covered hand.

"I need to clean up the kitchen a bit, Zoro and Luffy need showers from the last game… and … Is that sippy cup full of that shit again!" the crew blinked before looking down at the sippy cup sitting upright with the lid back on tightly full of the 'tasty' white substance, but the worst of it all… it was grinning, they all could have sworn, at them.

"Ace, where the hell did you get that sippy from?"

"The same person who I bought the game." Ace blinked looking at it. "He said, 'This game and this cup will make those who you give it to… happier.' Not sure what they mean though." The crew almost slapped their head at the Luffy like reply before Nami quickly agreed with Sanji and had given him an hour to clean up, and the others, before the next matchup.

Though in the back of their heads they had a feeling they needed to find one sniper who ran off after the game spared his life.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating later today another Chapter due to missing Wednesday's update due to a double shift at work.

The hour, long and very hard to endure for some of the crew who were looking forward to seeing who would be dealing out pain. So, when the door to the kitchen clicked open and Sanji allowed the crew into his kitchen, which he also took the time to make sandwiches for everyone to eat since dinner was now upon them.

"Where's Luffy and Zoro?" Sanji looked around with his frown as he chewed a bit on the edges of the cigarette in his mouth.

"Right here, shit cook." Luffy walked in front of Zoro, looking put out, before Zoro messed up the hair, since Luffy's hat was resting on his back the string against Luffy's neck.

"Stupid Marimo." Zoro groused under his breath before walking up and over to his spot, now cleaned due to the cook which he'd thank later. "Luffy's roll." Zoro plopped down before picking up his sandwich before pausing to look at the sippy cup, facing him and few inches away from his plate, and frowned. "Haha, nice, shitty cook, shove this thing on the counter… away from me." Everyone looked to see the sippy cup, which they stepped back from when it moved a few inches, and they watched Zoro raise a brow before setting down his sandwich to lift up the cup to show… Nothing.

"You know, I'm starting to be a little scared for whoever drinks from that."

"I'm more concerned with Luffy… he already had some!" Sanji retorted to Franky's comment but the crew, all but Zoro who didn't like this cup more and more, sat down to eat and play the game once more.

With the dice rolling on the table, after Luffy nearly decided to chuck it if Ace hadn't caught the gleam in his brother's eyes, they saw it land on nine.

"Yohohoho!" Standing Brook picked up a card from Luffy and began reading. "Ah, Franky san, come up on stage, please?" Franky, after swallowing, nodded getting up before he raised a brow to see what Brook was going to do.

"Dance!" Brook grabbed Franky's arms and soon after a few clumsy steps and swings they were doing the tango, much to everyone's enjoyment. When the dance was finished Brook was laughing making a few jokes while Franky commented him on how well the bag of bones could dance.

Thus it was Brook's turn to roll the dice and man did it roll… right into the Nami's cleavage.

"yohohohoh!" Brook cheered while Nami began complaining as she fished out the die and rolled it herself for it to land on her own number.

"Brook, next time the table would be fine, not my bust." Nami walked over picking up a card and she read it before coming down with a sigh. "this had to happen didn't it." The crew blinked, even Usopp who was eating silently praising the game for freeing him. "Okay Robin, let's begin."

It was these words that held everyone's attention as Nami showed Robin the card before the older woman raised her own brow, "Interesting."

The table, instructed by Nami, was cleaned off; poor Zoro was chosen to hold the Sippy cup and try to eat at the same time. When it was done Robin sat in the middle as Nami sat next to her before both woman began to kiss and suck on each other's lower lips while their hands trailed over the othes body, undoing buttons or flowing under shirts. Robin, being a devious person, even used her devil fruit on Nami to massage her inner thighs.

The crew watched for minutes before Nami pulled away, saliva trailing with her lips, before she climbed off the table and straightened her clothing.

"There, done." The crew just blinked and nodded accepting that as true while they held napkins to their noses to stop the bleeding, even chopper couldn't help but agree it was stimulating.

The next roll landed on Chopper, who for the first time was picked, and he was shaking as he looked at the card in his hand… a death card.

Cheering Chopper sat down holding the card snuggly to his chest and praising the game and dice for never picking him before. The crew was not so happy about having another member out of the game meaning they were one step closer to drinking out of the sippy cup.

"Usopp, now Chopper? Who's next, Brook!" just as Nami said that the dice landed on Brook's number who also promptly picked up a card before bowing a bit thanking Nami for her words setting him free also. "WHAT!" Nami blinked as she stared at her deck wondering if the next person to get it was going to be free also.

"Hm, roll again?" Nami looked at Robin who handed back the dice. "You might land on your number." Nami's eyes sparkled at that idea before the number landed on two. "Wow, Zoro's unlucky in this game." The crew, but Zoro, and Ace chuckled agreeing.

They watched Zoro read the card he picked before Zoro raised his brow looking at them all again, "Uh, I think I might have to pick another one."

"Why, marimo?"

"Because it's about me." The crew blinked before Nami snatched the card out of Zoro's hands and looked at it before she doubled over laughing.

"It says… It says 'Strip search #2 before tying up his hands and having him lay on the floor tell the count of ten.'" The crew looked at each other but suddenly Ace leapt forward and grinned. "Ah, why don't we have Zoro strip for us and I'll tie him up?" Nami smirked agreeing before looking at Zoro who outrightly blushed at the feeling of a gang up.

"Uh, down to my boxers right?" Nami shook her head. "I'm not going naked." Nami grinned saying in her own twisted way with her nods that he was. "You to be kidding me!" with that Zoro slammed down the sippy cup and walked to the stage area before taking a deep breath. "I hate you all right now." And with that Zoro took his swords off to set against the wall before next of was his shoes.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I missed a day... another update :D

The crew was captured, some grumbling for Zoro to shed his clothes quicker, as Zoro's pants slid off his legs and joined the pile of socks, shoes, and swords. The blush only grew on Zoro's face as he took off his haramaki, feeling more naked than ever before, and the second to last his shirt. A dog whistle from Sanji caused Zoro to growl before Zoro's boxers hit the floor and kicked over to the pile.

Everyone blinked at Zoro naked before Nami and Robin motioned at how huge Zoro was.

"A picture would last longer." Zoro pointed out but regretted it when Nami took it to heart and snapped one. "I wasn't meaning literally!"

"Zoro, naked as you are with that flushed face is even turning us men on." Ace pointed out as he stepped forward to bind Zoro's hands.

"Shut up, I want this over with." And that was that before Ace knocked Zoro down onto the ground with two motions and had his arms tied behind him before Zoro also knew what was happening he was on his stomach with Ace's ass sitting on Zoro's naked one.

"There, all over and done with." The crew blinked several times before Sanji pointed to Nami and asked it they could all take pictures with the hogtied Zoro.

The idea was too grand for Nami as she instructed a group picture, Ace included, and then the individual ones happened.

"I can't believe how lucky a girl I am." Nami grinned petting her camera.

"I don't care, untie me!" Zoro struggled on the ground trying to get his hands done or at least stand-up.

"Luffy, roll the dice for Zoro!" Nami sang out making the crew laugh.

"YAYA!" Luffy chucked the dice across the table and hitting Zoro in the middle of his naked back causing him to shout in pain as the dice rolled across his back and stopped in the craves of his lower back; five.

Sanji rolled his eyes before picking up on of Zoro's cards and he laughed before turning to the downed Swordsman and picking up the dice to set on the table.

"Zoro stick your ass into the air." The crew blinked before Zoro complained 'No'. "Nami swan!"

"Do it or I'll send this picture of you naked and bound to everyone we know." Submitting, it would be stupid in his thoughts not to after that threat and he stuck his butt up for whatever the cook would do, scary thought Zoro concluded.

Sitting down Sanji lifted his feet and rested them on Zoro's ass before the crew laughed and Zoro complained he wasn't a footstool a few dozen times.

After complaining, Zoro gave up and tried to think of anything but his humiliated pride as Sanji rolled and it landed on Robin's number.

"Ah, thank you, cook san." The crew, losing another member to the game, sighed as Sanji rolled again and the number was Franky's.

"Haha! Straw bro!" Franky stood up and lifted his hand up before he turned into his centaur form and scooped Luffy, much to Ace's yelling of what he was doing, into his arms and they ran out the door before five minutes later back in… with tree branches of pine needles.

"How the hell did you get those?" Sanji called out as he dug his heel, on accident, into Zoro's ass.

"Can't say."

After this, Franky being forced to clean up the mess he brought in, did the dice land on his own name.

"SUPAAAA!" Franky held up the card in a pose before grinning. "I'm wondering how this will be going."

Nami, her head smashing into the table, spoke who was now free of the sippy cup curse, "Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and now Franky… Why is it that I'm still here playing?" no one responded to this as they began to reorganize everything.

"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami are still left. I am surprised by how many received the black card." Robin looked down at the sippy cup before holding it up to look at it. "Hm, I wonder who you get, Mr. Sippy cup."


	8. Chapter eight

As those who looked at the cup, which Luffy picked up with a grin and dragged all those who still were playing into a group and he told Nami that she should take a picture while Luffy and Zoro held the cup, while the others seemed to laugh at the uncomfortable look crossing Zoro's face.

"Luffy, uh, can we just get back to the game?" Ace asked wanting to see who was next.

"YES!" and the dice were rolled to stop on Luffy's number before he picked a card, from his own pile, and chuckled. "Neh Neh, Sanji, What does 'Make everyone hot and bothered by a strange sight' mean?" the crew, gulping, looked at each other.

"Uh, Luffy, it would mean… something that is unexpected and… uh, like, let's say, Ace and you were to make out… that would be unusual because… your brothers and it would… be considered incest."

"Neh, what's incest?"

Ace slapped his forehead at his brother's stupidity, "Sex or a relationship with another family member, Luffy."

"Oh, so I can't do this to Ace?" Luffy walked forward and gripped his brother hair pulling the taller teen into a kiss before letting go with a laugh as Ace blinked and blushed while the crew just couldn't speak. "Or this?" the captain of the crew sucked on Ace's jaw before biting causing Ace to moan until Luffy took Ace's left nipple into his mouth rolling it around until it got hard before softly biting.

The crew blinked looking away not wanting to see this but they couldn't take their eyes away. Slowly Ace fell to the ground a decent bulge under his shorts as Luffy, who fell with Ace, licked and bit down Ace's stomach before stopping at Ace's shorts his hands already sliding under the material.

"And this, we can't do this, right?" Ace nodded as Luffy began to slip off Ace's shorts making the boxers stand out, white with the evidence of precum lining the materials front.

"Hehehehe." Luffy leaned down licking up to the right nipple and bit down softly leaving a mark before straddling Ace's hips and rocked slightly before two strong hands lifted him up and off of his brother. Everyone stared, blinking a bit in surprise, to see Zoro's lips parted, eyes dilated, and pants tight.

"I think… you got what the card wanted." The crew turned to look away knowing none of them had what it took to actually stop it before it went too far; even Ace had that face as he tried to collect himself on the floor eyes closed.

"Okay," Luffy said leaning against Zoro's body trying to not to turn around as he felt the poking of Zoro's dick against his back. "Uh, I'll roll-." Before Luffy's hand could grab the die Nami had snatched it up and glared at her captain before rolling it herself.

"Zoro." She said calmly before sitting down as he reached and picked up one of Luffy's cards while still holding tight to his captain's waist.

"Well, I guess we're all going to be wildly horny today." Zoro frowned out before he shifted his grip on Luffy's pants before, with experience, removing his captain's pants while the other hand did the same with the shirt.

The one below the two, Ace, felt his boxers tighten up at the front row seat. He wanted so badly to join Luffy and Zoro as Luffy's spine arched when he was gripped and Zoro moaned into the light kiss down Luffy's shoulders and spine.

"Oh, my Gawd!" Nami stated rushing out of the room leaving everyone else to stare at the unbelieving sight.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked shifting in Zoro's grip before the crew watched Zoro turn and toss Luffy on top of Ace who grunted at that sudden added weight. "Neh, Zo-." Zoro dropped straddling both D.'s before he leaned over then all and moved his head to nibble on Ace's ear.

Ace moaned even causing Zoro to buck his hips a bit causing Luffy to moan as he wrapped his arms loosely around Zoro's back and holding his shoulders to keep him in place while rocking his hips causing more moans from the one on top and below him.

"I can't watch!" Usopp fled out the room with blood gushing out of his nose.

"Holy CRAP! Did… Usopp really…" Sanji blinked before Zoro stood up and grinned at Sanji.

"Yeah, he did, good thing too." Sanji blinked as Ace and Luffy growled for Zoro to get back and finish what he started only to paused when Zoro pulled Sanji into a kiss before pinning him to the island table.

Sanji pushed away to breathe as Zoro attacked Sanji's neck and began undoing his shirt, "Oi! What the hell are you-." Sanji moaned as Zoro blinked to look into the cooks half-closed eyes as Sanji began to move with Zoro's grinding.

"Didn't know you were easy to arouse, shit cook."

"Just… what… was…" Zoro moved away causing Sanji to fall to the floor as Zoro turned and eyed the rest of the people in the room.

"Okay!" Chopper jumped up and ran out of the room at the glare that Zoro sent him, the same with Brook who took a bit longer to figure out the meaning.

"Oi, where is everyone going?" Franky looked around before he was pushed hard into his chair as Zoro began to work on making Franky hard. Soon he was off the cyborg and he had pushed Robin onto the floor and began to slowly strip her also.

As the crew returned they all blinked as they were all huddled in a pile sucking, nibbling, and moaning as each rubbed or did something to the other.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ON THAT CARD!" Nami shouted as she, Usopp, and Chopper ripped her friends apart from each other all the while the sippy cup nodded its head when the color of its inside changed a bit, not noticeable.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible with updating anything/everything :\

Zoro sipped his booze before he sighed after the two hundredth glares from Ace and Sanji.

"It isn't my fault!" he groused before sliding down a bit in his seat as he didn't even bother to look at the chairs filled with his friends, some who he turned on and others who he didn't. With a deep breath, he slowly reached his hand out and picked up the dice and rolled it onto a three before turning to look at Nami with a smirk "Time to get out and do something, witch."

"Can it!" Nami hissed before looking at the dreaded cards. "Hand me one." Her voice diminished slightly before Zoro gave her one of the bottom cards that she quickly snatched to read before she looked puzzled.

"this isn't anything like the previous ones." The whole crew blinked before Nami looked down and then to Robin. "Did we shuffle the cards before we passed them out?"

"No, we didn't, Navigator san." Robin said as she looked around. "We must have forgotten that step." Nami sighed before she nodded. "Okay then." She sat down as she rolled the dice, many wondered how she did that without them realizing it wasn't in Zoro's reach anymore.

"Sanji kun, it's your turn." Nami sat back as Sanji picked up a card from her stack, still full unlike Zoro's.

"Shitty ass game." Sanji cursed before Nami mewed. The crew blinked before looking at her. "Nami swan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; go about what the card says."

"Stupid witch." Zoro rolled his eyes before he twitched at another mewling coming from Nami causing him to glare at her while Sanji raised a brow again while heading over to Ace to help him with a few things for what he needed to do.

The crew just watched Nami, who held a slight blush, before Zoro grinned. "Oi, shit cook," Nami mewled again. "Hurry the hell up." Again Nami mewled making Zoro's grin crank up to a few more notches. "Hm, I think I'm right."

The whole crew, excluding Sanji who instantly saw the pattern, watched Zoro stand up and look at Nami before taking in a deep breath, "Hell, I think you're a little out of it, hm, Nami?" Nami shrunk in her seat as Zoro stood up and turned to face Sanji with an 'I know you'll like this' look.

All Sanji could think of was 'How can I make Nami mewl like that again?' Poor Nami watched this exchange like a few others and they began to feel sorry for the navigator crook.

"How the hell does Zoro feel about treating a woman like that, hm, shitty bastard?" the tirade began with both men grinning at Nami who mewled and hid her face.

"I think I'm doing a good job of the shit I loved to screw."

"Screw? You mean to fuck up?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, Sanji, I've finished." Ace tapped Sanji's shoulders showing what he held up. Cake baked.

"Thank you, Ace." Sanji went to work finishing up most of it before he nodded perfection. "Zoro, come here!"

"Why should I?" Zoro then eyed the still probably warm cake.

"So I can do that card orders."

"Fine." Zoro felt like hew as submitting, which he kind of liked at this point thinking of a few things the cook could and might do to him.

As Zoro sat down in the chair, moved by Ace to the middle, did Sanji begin to wipe some of the frosting over Zoro's bare chest and the cake resting in Zoro's arms before Sanji stated he was done. "Okay… now… Luffy, come here." Luffy did as he was told looking at the cake with such a hungry look many would assume he'd eat the first mate included.

"Why don't we clean Zoro up with Ace's help?" Ace perked up before standing next to the two. "On the mark of…. Shit!" Nami mewled a perky tone as she got in a better position to watch Zoro being jumped and pinned to the floor with the chair still under him while his chest and arms were being licked clean.

She swore some hands went under the belt line for no other reason than to cause Zoro to moan, which he did when Sanji sucked on the chocolate covered nipple.

"Yay!" Nami called out when Zoro was once again stripped of his pants as Ace got the advantage and straddled the green hairs waist before Sanji licked the side of Zoro's neck coming to the other's lips to run his tongue across the soft flesh with opened with a moan when Luffy's head dipped down to his lower section near both Ace's and Zoro's cocks.

"Um… how long do you think they'll 'clean' Zoro up?"

"I don't care how long." Nami blushed taking pictures. "But I'm getting my money's worth."

Ace on the meantime just chuckled as he rubbed his growing erection again Zoro's hoping the younger man would ask for it to be taken care of.

As this was going on the cup changed color to a deep musky brown.

**OMAKAI!~**

Zoro had rolled the dice onto Franky's number before he paled as Franky had to get up and pick a card, leaning over Zoro a bit.

"Hm, not as lively as yours, Zoro." Franky chirped as he stood up while lifting Zoro up, who blinked with absolute horror, before being slug across Franky's shoulders even as he did the same to Luffy. "Alright! To the bathroom!" And that was how the crew blinked before rushing off to follow the three as Franky easily, without harming his precious ship, opened the door and set the two down.

"OI!" Zoro looked a bit pale, considering that his gut feeling was telling him he was NOT going to like this.

"Hehe, Zoro?" Luffy asked causing the one to glare. "Why are you pale?"

"I'm not," Zoro said defiantly even after the others, crowding either in the room (which fit) or stayed outside the door (those not wanting to get caught up in it) before Franky returned, his Hawaiian shirt off, and lifted Luffy up first.

"Don't worry, it's not salt water." Luffy nodded before he was set into the water only to splash around a bit. "Okay! Zoro!" The look was curious but deadly as it was aimed at Franky who still had his hand on Luffy's shoulder after taking off the hat and setting it a few paces away so it wouldn't get wet.

"What?" Zoro felt fear in his veins like ice before Franky leaned down and whispered things into Luffy's ear. The two looked at each other before he grinned and slowly stripped… of every article of his clothing.

The crew, having seen Luffy naked before on more than plenty occasions, were confused by Franky before the blue cyborg haired man pulled up a chair and began washing Luffy's hair with his own personal shampoo, which he added something to they all knew, and in seconds everyone including Zoro, just stared horrified by the now black turned blue hair.

"Well? What do you think?" Franky asked Zoro who still couldn't speak before he stood up and walked out of the room only to come back in with scissors.

"Luffy… You are NOT walking around with blue… hair…" everyone blinked before returning their gaze, which had followed Zoro out and didn't look back at Luffy nor Franky until them to witness something that made them all collapse in their own fits of laughter.

Luffy was now a green-skinned man with blue hair.

The crew had migrated back to the kitchen after having to calm Luffy down, as well as Chopper who fretted over how this could affect Luffy's health overall before he came to the conclusion that Luffy would be fine in a couple of days; Zoro didn't see his now blue-haired green skin captain as fine even with Chopper's statement.

The room, when they entered and sat down, having been arguing mostly outside as they migrated, was a bit different. Ace, who finally woke up from some part of the ship and went to rejoin, even spotted the sippy cup with…

"Is it just me or is it laughing at us?" Nami said stepping back.

"Ace." The crew turned to look at the fire fist and he blinked.

"I seriously know nothing!" he jabbed quickly. "She told me to give it to whoever was playing!"

"I believe that that … cup… might kill one of us." Brook sat down before popping his hand a bit. "Ah… but I'm already dead. Skull joke!"

The sippy cup stared at them before giving an even more grin thinking 'almost' over and over before spinning a bit to look at the dice, which now held a small amount of what it held inside its evil child cup body.

This was a game! One the cup would always win.

As Franky sat down he quickly picked up the dice before dropping it and shook his hand, "EW!" he shouted before rushing over to the sink and began washing off the gunk. "Okay, who covered the dice in… whatever this stuff is?"

No one responded but an evil feeling from the cup gave enough clues to everyone.

"The dice rolled on …"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said in the past I'm horrible with updates.... So please be patient. There is one more chapter after this one that I hope I remember to put out tomorrow.

Luffy's blue hair fell into his face as he giggled at what was on the dice. "Hehe Usopp's turn!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" the teen yelled picking the dice up and rolling it again before having it land on Chopper's number. "OI!" Usopp gripped it before chucking it with a bit of frustration before having it hit the sippy cup, much to its dislike, and having it sail through the air and right into Zoro's chest, still bare, having the whole entire contents dumped, once again, onto him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he turned to give a pointed look at Usopp only to pause as once again he felt turned on by his captain licking up the … whatever it was… off of him. "LUFFY!" Sanji came also prying the teen off before he tripped in the gunk as it plopped onto the floor and landing face first into the brown, he realized with horror, chest and his mouth, tongue and all, licked up a fair amount of it and…

"Oi!" Zoro stated when Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist tightly and began to lick up the rest. "WHAT AM I, A POPSICLE?"

Sanji moaned a yes before causing a flush to enter the situation from Zoro's side. "Okay, I think I'm officially going to take a show now and get this gunk off me… again." The crew nodded this as they all helped remove Sanji from Zoro's stomach where he left a hickey was placed and a new tick mark on Zoro's head from it.

With the ordeal done and the warm water, the tub a bit bluish green which was staining Zoro's feet the same color as his captain with the warm water was adding to the pissed off mood. His skin, red and a bit raw, was clean when he walked back into the kitchen with no shirt on, he had been stripping every turn and it was getting annoying to mess up his already small cloth supply, and shorts he had from somewhere unknown.

In a few seconds, Zoro and finally decided it was time to head back to work and finish this stupid game, one with was causing him far too much trouble for his own liking. As his hand gripped the handle of the kitchen door did he pause to make sure everything was okay.

His senses were telling him to turn tails and run in that instant.

"Zoro!" screamed Ace before the door was pushed open into Zoro's face. Soon Ace's own naked chest landed onto Zoro's once clean. "It's… It's…"

"OI!" Zoro found it difficult to breathe when his skin was burning from Ace's growing hot skin. "CALM DOWN!"

Instantly Ace looked face to face with Zoro's scowl until he visibly took a shuddering breath and let it crawl over Zoro's face in an overly hot manner, "Zoro… the cup…"

"What with the cup?"

"Your name…"

"Yes?"

"It… it… your name…"

"Yes?" strained Zoro as he tried to lift Ace up only to pause when his hand came away with the brown, now black, shit that it held. "What in the world?"

"Zoro… it's…" Soon more bodies piled on top of Zoro's and Ace's before a familiar blue-haired green-skinned body shot out with a cup in hand and a grin, abnormal, on his face.

"Zoro should try…" and it dawned on Zoro that throughout the game the cup's contents had been tasted on more than several occasions.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" slowly he remembered Ace kissing Luffy, and so on from there. It had touched peoples skin when they too moved it or… during their photo's.

"Zoro." Luffy dropped to his feet bringing the cup to Zoro's lips before pausing. "We all love Zoro, but does Zoro feel the same?" the confusing words caused Zoro to blink before Luffy's voice deepened. "We all wonder why you are soo… involved in the game?" a hint of a grin came to Luffy's face as he leaned forward. "Tell us, does Zoro…. Really love us all?"

Zoro blinked as he continued to watch Luffy before the kiss the other gave him was enough to make Zoro feel confused, but oddly he liked the taste of the other, but… this wasn't Luffy's taste… Zoro knew that instantly.

The gut turning feelings grew as Luffy pulled back and the sippy was replaced in Zoro's opened mouth where a bit of the taste fell into his mouth before his tongue instantly began to run across the two holes to pull more into his mouth.

With his arms pinned and his neck practically unable to lift up to sip the juice. He coughed when Luffy pulled it away and he blinked feeling as if his body was being drugged.

"More." His voice was gruff before he felt the bodies of others moving off his body until Ace was straddling his chest and someone removing his shorts. "Luffy," a groan left Zoro's lips before the cup returned and he was more freely allowed to drink the almost never-ending 'juice'.

"Zoro loves us."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear if I had double checked I would have added this to the last chapter... = ,-' I didn't realize how small it was. Also, note at the bottom gives some hints and clues to what is going on.

The two days, where no one in the crew even looked at each other, since Ace left stating that next time he'd just bring a card game, which caused a revolt upon him almost landing him in the sea water before he jumped to high tail it away from the crazy and mad crew-whose fault is it in the first place?- and…

Things didn't return to normal.

The crew had come to discover, Franky and Usopp had been a huge help identifying the contents where Sanji and Chopper told everyone WHAT the plant, and it was a plant that they barely ever heard of, was.

A bit more information from Robin and the crew immediately declared that the cup was dangerous and was going to be thrown overboard. That is if they can find it.

After two days, where no one bothered to try and find it, did they realize it had vanished. Everyone, but Zoro, was positively beaming at knowing they'd never have to see it again.

Zoro, who after hearing Sanji curse the sippy cup, and its disgusting contents, moved back down to a spot where he had decided to go, it was the same place the crew placed the game thinking it would be fun… without the cup of course.

"Their idiots." Zoro rolled his eyes before sitting down to open the box and grinning at the green colored cup, it had changed when it touched Zoro's lips, and was not engraved with two words: Roronoa Zoro. His rough hand picked it up to exam the brown substance, thick with white swirls before he placed it against the bottom of his lips allowing some of the liquid to thickly slide over them before he lapped it up.

It was creamy, thick, and had a flavor of ginger. He soon began to greedily take it in before his head swam while he felt every inch of his body scream with pleasure. Shifting the clothing rubbed against his chest and he moaned before placing the bottle down and stood up.

He had a chief to meet and then a captain to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Note- The cup is the sin of Lust (if you haven't noticed Lust is almost the MAIN topic throughout my WHOLE story XD) and the plant they mention in here is... indeed... XD it's a drug, a stimulant for sexual tension. The changing of the color is also because, well, the higher the sexual tension in the room the more 'turned on' the cup is...
> 
> Doesn't this make sense?
> 
> And yes, Zoro lost... why, because out of the WHOLE crew Zoro was the only one who barely CARES about sex and that.


End file.
